


"You're gonna be fine."

by SunFlarerito



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: George is alone in his house, blood seeping out from the stab wound in his stomach.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	"You're gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Stab wound with a knife and blood

George gasped as he laid on the ground. Blood pooled from the stab wound in his stomach, dyeing his clothes from their normal blue, to black.

Red. George had to remind himself that blood was red.

He couldn't move. He commanded his legs to move. He commanded his arms to apply pressure to the wound, but nothing moved. Nothing listened. He was just a pile I'm the floor, bleeding out until he died.

It was just one thief, one guy who thought he could get lucky and that George would have something.

The thief turned up empty handed after the scuffle, and George ended up with a knife in his stomach.

George closed his eyes and a single tear fell. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He was crying now. He wished his friends were here. He wished Clay was here.

God, he just wished someone was here.

He tried to call for help, he grabbed his phone earlier and everything. George couldn't even remember if he dialed a number. He couldn't remember if someone picked up. All he could remember was that he fell, weak, and his phone flew out of his grasp.

He couldn't find it, but he couldn't move anyway.

…

It was hopeless.

Another tear fell down his face.

There was a faint knock on the door, but it sounded rushed. The knocking became louder, but George was fading in and out.

Soon the knocking became slamming. Loud slamming. Something was ramming into the door.

George heard a loud crash of his door breaking down and someone grunting as they toppled over the debris.

"George!" The voice was raspy and he was out of breath.

George knew that voice… Clay.

George mustered all energy he could and took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he struggled to say,

"Clay."

It was a soft whisper. George cursed himself inside his head for not being loud enough for Clay to hear. God, if Clay didn't find him in time because he couldn't say his name loud enough.

"Clay." He tried again, much louder this time. Still, Clay could not hear him.

"George!" Clay was frantically running through all the rooms in George's house.

"Clay!" George winced and shut his eyes. Pain vibrated throughout his entire body. His breaths became staggered.

"George!" Clay bursted into the room where George laid and ran to his friend's side. He lifted George's head up and placed it on his lap. He ran a hand through his hair as he assessed the damage.

"Shit." He whispered softly.

"Am I gonna die?" George rasped.

Clay shushed him and shook his head.

"You're gonna be fine." He held George and hugged him tight.

"You're gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda left the ending open so you can decide what happens.


End file.
